


The difference between creepy and romantic

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena stares, F/M, Stefan finds it creeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Okay,this is seriously creeping me out"





	

"Okay,this is seriously creeping me out"

"It's romantic"

"It reminds me of Twillight"

"Exactly"Elena replied and continued starring at her sleepy boyfriend.Stefan grabbed his pillow from underneath and hit her.The brunette girl sticked her tongue out and hit him with another pillow.

"This isn't fair"she complained"You probably have vampire reflexes or something"

"You started it,didn't you?"

"Yeah but you're more mature than me"she explained making Stefan scoff.Because sure when the case was right,Elena would play the maturity card.

Like age came with maturity.

If that was the case,Damon must have been an exeption.

"Then I'm ending it"he stated and picked her up carrying the smaller person in his arms.

"See?Isn't this romantic?"

"This?Yes"he told her and placed a soft kiss on her lips"The starring part from earlier?Not so much"

"Details,Stefan!"

"Just try not to look at me while I'm sleeping"

"Fine"

(This was a lie.Elena never stopped starring at him)


End file.
